


Taking Chances

by thewrittennerd



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Paramedics of 51, You'll sizzle with this story, friendships, slow burn love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: They have each other's backs when it comes to their jobs but are a little more cautious with their love lives. Can taking a chance make a breakthrough or will old habits die hard? Find out in Taking Chances
Relationships: Allen Chout/Original Female Character(s), Allison Rafferty/Original Male Character(s), Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Blake Gallo/Original Female Character(s), Blake Gallo/Violet, Brief Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Emily Foster/Dallas Paterson, Emily Foster/Jim (doctor), Gabriela Dawson/Jay Halstead, Gianna Mackey/Original Male Character(s), Jessica "Chili" Chilton/Will Halstead, Jimmy Borrelli/Jessica "Chili" Chilton, Leslie Shay/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Matthew Casey/Hallie Thomas, Past Gabriela Dawson/Peter Mills, Past Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Shay/Clarice, Shay/Devon, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Tara Little/Allen Chout, Tara Little/James Lanik, Tara Little/Kelly Severide, Tara Little/Raymond Riddle (endgame), Will Halstead/Natalie Manning, Will/Hannah Asher
Kudos: 2





	Taking Chances

**Soundtrack List** : A list of the songs used throughout Taking Chances.

 **Cast** : Meet the main characters in Taking Chances


End file.
